Fearītēru no aratana sutāto
by darksoullonely000
Summary: nuestros grandes magos del gremio de fairy tail estaban muy tranquilos...demasiado...por eso no se esperaron q alguien los atacara en especial un camarada...ni pensaron q natsu la mat... (aps... se me olvidaba mi forma de hacer este fic es un poco extraña


**Fear****ī****t****ē****ru no aratana sut****ā****to**

**Capitulo 1**

**Era un día normal en magnolia en especial en un gremio muy…raro, si en ese gremio donde hay fiesta y peleas todos los días, fairy tail, era su nombre…todo seria normal excepto de la llegada de una persona….**

-natsu: jajajaja no me fastidies Gray

-Gray: cállate flamita es tu culpa por tirar mi helado de maracuyá

-natsu: ya te dije esa cosa olía muy mal y era mejor destruirlo deberías agradecérmelo, cubito

-Gray: No te lo voy agradecer maldito afeminado

-natsu: hielito

-gray: cabeza hueca

-natsu: stripper

-gray: infantil

-natsu: nudista pervertido

-gray: ICE MAKE! LANCE!

-natsu:*lo esquivo* Kyaru no…hokko!

-en el bar dos chicas viendo la pelea diaria-

-lucy: dios….habrá un día en q esos dos no peleen

-levy: quisa…ah! mira ahí va Erza

-lucy: bueno por fin va a terminar esta tontería

-en la pelea sin sentido-

-Erza: q creen q hacen*aura maligna*

-natsu y gray: n-nada erza solo hablamos ajjaja*se abrasan* no ves somos buenos amigos

-Erza: eso espero*les choca la cabeza a los dos* ahí quédense a dormir

-natsu y gray: hi….*se caen al piso y sale un fantasmita de sus bocas*

-el maestro interrumpe-

-maestro makarov: bien mocosos les tengo una noticia!

-Mirajine: maestro dígalo no nos deje en suspenso

-maestro makarov: bien me acaba de llamar una señorita q dice q le gustaría estar en nuestro gremio y estará aquí en aproximadamente*mira su relog* en aproximadamente unos 15 minutos….espero q le den la bienvenida así q…..SEAN NIÑOS BUENOS! Y me refiero en ti natsu, no hagas una estupidez

-natsu: *ya recuperado* maestro le juro q no voy hacer nada*cruza los dedos detrás de su espalda*jijijijijijij

-maestro makarov: bien espero q así sea….entonces regresen a lo q estaban haciendo*se va a su oficina seguido de mirajine y erza*

-natsu:*voy a donde esta lucy y levy* ya quiero conocer a esa chica le voy a demostrar q soy el mas fuerte del gremio

-lucy: aunque me parece extraño q el maestro haga un anuncio solo por una persona nueva

-gajeel: *apareciendo detrás de levy* q importa eso es mas si es bonita hare q me ayude en mi música

-natsu: lo única q lograras será q te diga q tu música es un asco

-gajeel: PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO!

-natsu:*me protejo del golpe pero me manda fuera del gremio y choco contra algo….suave*pero q?

-?:KYAAAAAAAA!

-natsu:*se separa y se tira al suelo* lo siento no era mi intención

-?: eh? De acuerdo te creo*ve su símbolo de su hombro* oe eres de fairy tail cierto

-natsu: SI! Soy natsu. Natsu Dragneel "Salamander"*me señalo con mi pulgar y muestro mi sonrisa con mis colmillos*

-?: Enserio* le tomo de las manos* por favor llévame ahí me perdí y no se donde estoy

-natsu: uhmmmm… de acuerdo te llevare pero por q quieres ir?

-?: por q mi sueño es unirme a Fairy Tail *sonrió* me llevaras

-natsu: claro *sonrió* y como te llamas

-akame: me nombre es akame akatsuki *sonrió y me quito la capa*

-natsu: (wow los chicos se pondrán celosos al saber q me encontré a una chica q le podría hacer competencia a mirajine a erza y Lucy) jijijiijijijij de acuerdo akame vamos!*me pongo a correr*

-akame: si natsu-san*le sigo*…

**Capitulo 2**

-Lucy: oe gajeel creo q te pasaste un poco, natsu aun no regresa

-gajeel: tch…fue su culpa por cabrearme además es cierto ya debería estar aquí para buscar pelea uhhhhmmmm….*pensando* tal ves esta haciendo una tontería por ahí

-levy:*le peñisco* tu….será mejor q te pongas a buscarlo

-gajeel: no quiero*huele algo* ya no se preocupen salamander esta en camino para aca*huele otro olor* q extraño le sigue una persona

-Lucy: enserio quien?

-gajeel: *sigue oliendo* eh? Es una chica

-todos los pervertidos del gremio(o sea todos excepto gray y elfman pero este igual se puso a decir tonterías): WTF?!

-gajeel:*mirando por la puerta* veo a salamander y se detiene esta a unas 2 cuadras

-lucy: mejor hagamos q no veamos para así saber quien es esa persona

-todos: AYE!*se voltean*

-con natsu y akame-

-natsu: ahí esta el gremio*señala el gran edificio*y bien q te parece

-akame: wowwwwwwww! Es muy grande….podemos pasar

-natsu: claro! Ven*la cojo de la mano y la llevo al gremio*

-akame: (increíble por fin podre conocer fairy tail jejjejejeje y se siente bien q natsu-san me coja de la mano….eh? q estoy pensando no para eso no vine)

-natsu: uhm?*me acerco un poco a su cara* oe estas bien?

-akame: ah!*sonrojada*s-si estoy bien jejeje

-natsu: uhmm? Bueno te voy a creer sigamos*llegamos al gremio y grito*VOY! ya llegue

-todos: hasta q ll-*miran sus manos juntas*…..*silencio fúnebre*

-natsu: vaya hoy estan apagados*la suelto de la mano* te guio a donde están mis amigos*la guio a donde están lucy levy gray gajeel y erza*vamos preséntate

-akame: h-hola mucho gusto me llamo akame. Akame akatsuki, vine aquí por q me quiero unir a fairy tail

-Lucy: hola me llamo Lucy y es un gusto conocerte*le estrecho la mano*

-akame: es un honor poder conocerlos a todos

-erza: bueno espero q seas de gran ayuda para el gremio

-akame: por supuesto mi meta aquí es ser mejor q tu

-erza: oh! Eso espero ver

-levy: bueno estoy feliz una chica mas para el gremio *la abrasa* me llamo levy mcgarden

-akame: mucho gusto levy-chan n_n

-natsu: bueno ahora te presento al resto*señala a gray* el stripper q esta ahí se llama gray

-gray: hola mucho gusto me llamo gray fullbuster*esta desnudo inconscientemente*

-akame: *se tapa los ojos* kyaaa! Pero ponte ropa

-gray: pero q?!

-natsu: en fin el es gajeel un dragon slayer

-gajeel: me vas a servir muy bien*sonríe macabramente*

-akame:*se esconde atrás de natsu* da miedo

-natsu: deja de sonreír así punk la asustas

-gajeel: tch…..lo siento

-natsu: y bueno al resto del gremio los debes conocer de seguro

-akame: sip

-makarov: se puede saber q hace una chica tan linda como tu con unos salvajes

-akame: eh? A usted debe ser el maestro makarov lo llame por teléfono

-makarov: oh! Así q eras tu pues bienvenida a fairy tail!

-akame: enserio! Yupi!

-makarov: solo faltan dos cosa q debes hacer para entrar

-akame: claro usted diga

-makarov: primero muestra q clase de magia usas

-akame: etto ok*estira mi brazo y creo un sello con la mano* mi magia es…..creación y manipulación sangrienta*aparece una bola de sangre en su mano y de repente se convierte en una espada hecha de sangre* y q tal

-makarov: vaya jamás había visto magia como esa antes

-akame:*desaparece la sangre* es por q es magia antigua

-natsu: wow*salta a abrazarla po el cuello* tu magia es increíble jijijijijijij

-akame:*leve sonrojo* enserio

-lucy: sip es increíble

-makarov: bien pues ve con mirajine ella te pondrá la insignia del gremio

-akame: ok

-mirajine: buenas soy mirajine te vas a unir al grupo

-akame: al parecer si

-mirajine: bien donde te pongo la insignia y de q color

-akame: uhmmmm?..*mira a natsu en una mesa hablando con un gato* me gustaría q fuese en el hombro izquierdo de color rojo fuerte

-mirajine: oh! Jijij q interesante

-15 minutos más tarde-

-akame: listo chicos ya soy del gremio

-natsu:*con comida en la boca*ehnspo we jfta

-akame: eh?

-lucy: el dice q lo muestres

-akame: a ya jejejej ok*muestro mi hombro izquierdo*

-todos en la mesa: wow…es igual al de natsu

-akame: enserio

-lucy: claro la única diferencia es q el lo tiene en el derecho y tu en el izquierdo

-natsu: bueno así mejor…..se unira a nuestro grupo vale

-lucy: sip ya quiero jugar con su cabello

-gray: yo no tengo problemas*en ropa interior*

-akame: ponte ropa

-erza:*le da un golpe a gray* bienvenida al grupo akame

-akame: *sonríe* si…..

**Capitulo 3**

-de noche en magnolia-

-natsu: wow….. q rápido paso el tiempo ya es de noche*pensando* oe akame

-akame: sip q pasa natsu-san

-natsu: me podrías acompañar tengo q visitar a una persona

-akame: claro de quien se trata?

-natsu: es una amiga mía…se llama Wendy y es una dragon slayer como yo

-akame: vaya pensé q tu y gajeel-san eran los únicos dragon slayers

-natsu: es nueva te va agradar es muy dulce

-akame: ok*se pone a pensar* iremos nosotros dos solos

-natsu: nop…irán también gray y Lucy-los ve yendo hacia ellos y nota algo- espérame tantito-corre en dirección a gray-MALDITO CABRON!

-2 minutos antes con gray y lucy-

-gray: debo admitir q me comporte mal con la nueva

-Lucy: eso te pasa por quitarte la ropa

-gray: pero ni sabia q estaba haciendo

-Lucy: bueno es tu problema como arreglas las cosas con ella pero te digo esto no parecía molesta

-gray: eh? Q mala*le toco el hombro* por favor

-lucy: nop…además ya estamos cerca a ellos-ve q natsu va corriendo muy rápido-

-actualidad-

-natsu: MALDITO CABRON!-le doy un golpe a gray en la cara y lo mande lejos-

-gray: q tienes ahora conmigo idiota!

-natsu: no me llames idiota MALDITO PERVETIDO!-y de ahí comienza otra pelea sin sentido

-Lucy:*veo a akame y voy con ella* y al parecer vas a ir con nosotros verdad

-Akame: sip *sonrió*

-Lucy: y donde te vas a quedar a dormir

-akame: ah bueno pues….*la rodea una aura depresiva* no lo se T_T

-Lucy: Ah! no te preocupes puedes dormir en mi casa si gustas hasta q encuentres una

-akame: enserio*estrellitas en los ojos*gracias *la abrasa y se pone a saltar*

-Lucy: ya ya me vas a marear*espirales en los ojos*

-akame: ups jejejej lo siento-ve la pelea- oe no crees q deberíamos intervenir

-lucy: déjalos yo pienso q así se demuestran q se quieren

-akame:*cara O_O con sonrojo* o-osea q n-natsu-san y g-gray s-son….

-lucy: eh?*sonrojada* no no no no no no no no no! No a eso no me refería

-natsu y gray: de que hablan?

-lucy y akame: KYAAAAAAAAAA! No nos asusten idiotas-alzan la mano-

….*sonido de cachetada*…..

-de camino a la habitación de Wendy-

-gray: tch… no pensé q la nueva pegara tan fuerte*sobándose la mejilla*

-natsu: tu crees Lucy esta ves si me dio fuerte*sobándose la mejilla* jejjejejeje*mirada perversa*

-gray: (esa mirada la conozco es cuando natsu planea algo malo q termina aun peor….mejor no digo nada)

-lucy: me duele la mano

-akame: igual si dolió

-lucy: se lo merecían por asustarnos

-akame: cierto

-happy: lo hicieron por q les gustaaaaannnnnn

-lucy y akame: *sonrojadas nivel tomate* QUE NOOOOO!

-natsu: happy nos seguiste

-happy: sip no podía dejarlos con lucy y la clon de lucy

-akame (clon de lucy): eh? A q te refieres

-natsu y happy: eres rara como lucy

-lucy: no les hagas caso nunca entenderás a lo q se refieren

-akame: ok

-gray: te preocupabas por nosotros o solo querías ver a charle

-happy: buaaa! Natsu gray es un baka!

-lucy: bueno ya llegamos

-natsu:*abre la puerta de una patada* wen..-se queda con esta cara y un leve sonrojo O_O-

-gray: q pas..-igual a natsu O_O-

-lucy y akame: (SI SERAN PERVERTIDOS)*levantando un puño*

-Wendy: -despierta de la impresión- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...

**Capitulo 4**

Se los explicare q había pasado por q solo paso unos 2 minutos a la acción…natsu entro de una patada a la habitación de una MUJER y vio a Wendy solo en ropa interior después del baño y se quedo sin palabras y a gray le paso lo mismo y como siempre lucy y su clon se enojaron y le dieron un buen porrazo y Wendy bueno q se le puede decir se murió de la vergüenza y ya vestida esta en su cama abrasando una almohada.

-después de la masacre-

-natsu: *se inclina frente a Wendy* lo siento no era mi intención

-gray:*hace lo mismo q natsu* igual no sabia q salía de la ducha

-lucy y akame: Y Q MAS!*con una aura 10 veces mas tenebrosa q la de erza*

-natsu y gray: Y….no volveremos a hacerlo así q perdónanos

-Wendy: (bueno tampoco es su culpa q la vieran así)*levanta un poco su cara*natsu-san gray-san no se preocupen los perdono *sonríe*

-charle: estas bromeando*sentada arriba de happy y obligándolo a hacer flexiones* has como yo

-Wendy: charle sabes q no me gusta torturar

-charle: tch….bueno creo q tienes razón*se para y va con Wendy*

-happy: Aye! Wendy tiene razón*cae desmayado por el esfuerzo físico*

-natsu: bueno…..nosotros veníamos para saber como estabas

-Wendy: estoy bien polushkra-san me trato bien

-gray: q bueno así nos acompañaras a las misiones

-akame: ola me llamo akame y soy nueva

-Wendy: enserio entonces podemos ser buenas amigas

-akame: sip además eres muy kawaii ya quiero vestirte de muñeca

-Wendy: etto…..ok

-lucy: bueno ya q esta bien nosotros nos vamos alguna cosa se lo pides a erza ella esta al lado de tu habitación

-Wendy: Hi! Lucy-san

-afuera de los departamentos fairy girl-

-lucy: bueno nosotras nos vamos ya

-akame: Hi! Cuídense

-se fueron las chicas-

-gray: natsu…q estas tramando

-natsu: jijijijijiji algo chistoso-se va a su casa-

-gray: bueno creo q yo también me voy

-sonido en la oscuridad: GRAY-SAMAAA!

-gray:*se va corriendo a su habitación pero sigue escuchando la voz*

-con lucy y su clon-

-akame: gracias lucy-san por dejarme quedarme en su casa

-lucy: ni te preocupes para q son las amigas

-akame: sip*sonríe*

-lucy: bueno ya llegamos-abre la puerta de su casa-

-lucy y akame: *O_O super sonrojadas*

-natsu:*voltea a verlas* oh lucy akame ya llegaron*se acerca a ellas*

-lucy y akame:* aun muy sonrojadas y imaginándose cosas nada sanas*

-natsu: q pasa? Vamos a dormir*sonríe inocentemente*

-lucy y akame:*sonrojadas nivel tomate+ imaginaciones nada sanas+ y sangrado nasal ….sale un desmayo en las dos con espirales en sus ojos*

-natsu:*las atrapo antes q caigan al piso* jijijijijiji esta vez si q me pase pero q mas da*les quito la ropa y les pongo las de dormir y las acuesto en la cama y las tapo y me pongo en medio de ellas dos…apago la luz del cuarto*….

**Capitulo 5**

-lucy:*me despierto y me siento en mi cama y bostezo*awww…. Q bien dormí aun q no recuerdo haberme echado a la cama

-akame:*me despierto* awww… q bien dormí

-lucy: ah..akame ya me acorde te deje vivir conmigo

-akame: sip gracias por eso…aun q no recuerdo a q hora me dormí

-natsu:*despertando* awww…. Hola lucy hola akame durmieron bien n_n

-lucy y akame: KYAAA!-recuerdan lo de anoche

-natsu: q pasa no les gusto mi broma jijijijijij

-lucy: natsu….*levantando el puño*…..

+++++++++++++disculpen esta escena no es apta para jóvenes+++++++++++++

-natsu: ya ya lo siento creo q me pase

-akame: por supuesto q se paso como se le ocurre aparecer en el cuarto de una CHICA y en bóxers

-natsu: bueno la broma era prenderle fuego a la ropa de ustedes un poquito….pero llegue muy temprano y me dio ganas de bañarme….

-lucy: eso lo explica todo….pero aun así no vuelvas a hacer eso entendido

-natsu: AYE!

-happy: aye natsu no debiste hacer eso…lucy es una pervertida y su clon igual ahí queda lo de hoy

-lucy y akame: CALLA MALDITO GATO!

-natsu: happy en q momento llegaste?!

-happy: llegue unos 2 minutos después q se despertaron….no sabia q a lucy le gustaba el maltrato

-lucy: *le pateo y sale volando por la ventana*

-akame: lucy-san no es bueno el maltrato a los animales

-lucy: a..k..a..m…e….*con un aura del demonio*

-akame: bueno y-ya podemos irnos no*con gota estilo anime resbalando de su cabeza*

-lucy: supongo…vienes natsu

-natsu: (tal ves solo sea mi imaginación pero debo comprobarlo)…*me acerco a lucy*

-lucy: n-natsu q haces*algo sonrojada*

-natsu:*pone sus dos manos en los pechos de lucy y luego pone cara de sorprendido* increíble lucy te han crecido n_n

-akame: *O*…..

-lucy:*roja como tomate*

-natsu:…. :/ uhmmm…? Q pasa Luce

-lucy: n-nada…¡YA VAMONOS!*coge a natsu de la mano y akame de la otra y se van corriendo al gremio*….

**Capitulo 6**

Natsu pov

Ok…entiendo q fue mi culpa lo de la broma y me disculpe pero ahora no se q tiene luce no le hice nada malo, después de salir de su casa corriendo fuimos directo al gremio, todos nos vieron y luce me soltó y se fue con akame a la barra….intente de todo para llamar su atención pero no me hace caso, Erza cuando la vio así me dio de a golpes y ahora estoy en un estado deprimido por q habla con todos menos conmigo…incluso con Happy habla!...

Normal pov

-natsu: *se levanta y se va del gremio con una nube negra*

…..* 2 minutos después*

-gray: vaya el idiota si q se fue triste

-lissana: jamás vi a natsu así de deprimido

-erza: no tengo los detalles pero le hiso algo a lucy así q debe sentirse culpable

-levy: pero q le hiso?

-akame: yo se lo q hiso pero lucy-san no quiere q se los cuente esta muy avergonzada

-erza: es eso cierto lucy?

-lucy:….. no quiero hablar de eso

-happy: pero lucy q tiene de malo q natsu te haya tocado los pechos si ya lo hiso antes

-lucy: ¡CALLA GATO!*comienza a estrangularlo*

-erza: Oh! Era eso ya veo….*invocando la armadura del purgatorio*….lo voy a matar

-gray:*asustado*c-calma e-erza t-tampoco es nada serio

-akame: en realidad no se por q se molesta tanto….si en la "diary fashion" se habla de las parejas de fairy tail en especial el NaLu

-Gray: NaLu?

-Akame: sipppp…la Na de natsu y la Lu lucy…ellos son la pareja mas mencionada en todo fiore jejejejej

-erza: eso no me lo esperaba…

-gray: ni yo…

-lucy:*dejando a happy medio muerto en el piso* en serio piensan q somos pareja?

-akame: sipp y yo los apoyo…

-lucy: no se por q piensan eso solos somos amigos

-erza y gray: segura…..*la miran de forma picarona*

-lucy: b-bueno p-para mi el es un g-gran amigo*sonrojo*(también es guapo y fuerte y amigable y….. si me gusta)

-akame: buenop obviando el tema de la relación de natsu-san y lucy-san…..debemos saber por q le ignoras

-lucy: como q por q?... es sencillo esperaba q se disculpara por lo q hizo y no lo hizo

-erza: lucy tu sabes q natsu sigue siendo infantil así q no sabe q lo q hiso fue tabú

-gray: si lucy ya perdónalo..

-akame: sipp…hágalo lucy-san

-happy: Aye!

-lucy: de acuerdo lo hare…*se para y sale del gremio en busca de natsu*

NATSU POV:

Salí del gremio triste en realidad no sabia por q estaba tan triste lucy me ignoraba y me sentía muy mal por ello…..haber cerebro funciona q fue lo q hice uhmmmm…..haber nos despertamos me golpeo hablamos me fije en su cuerpo y …. Era por eso q estaba molesta, ya veo, soy un idiota por no darme cuenta q debí disculparme…..es mejor intentar q me perdone y seamos amigos otra vez.

-natsu: *me levanto de la rama de un árbol y salto…. Y comienzo a buscar el olor de luce* eh? Esta en mi casa q extraño pero bueno*sonrió y me voy corriendo a mi casa*

**Capitulo 7**


End file.
